Secondary prevention interventions (SPI) have been shown to slow, prevent or even regress coronary heart disease (CHD) lesions, reduce CHD morbidity and mortality, and decrease medical and societal costs. However, few patients benefit from SPI as only 11-20% of CHD patients enroll in cardiac rehabilitation programs (CRP). Cost, limited access, distance, and absence of management systems constitute important barriers. Thus a need exists for accessible and effective methods of implementing SPI to supplement CRPs. In Phase I, we will develop supplemental home-based educational and support tools (Web-based application and companion print guide) for modifying two CHD-related risk behaviors ( i.e., high-fat dietary intake and sedentariness) in CHD patients. These tools will: (1) provide patients with relevant information; (2) teach self-monitoring skills and enable self- monitoring via Web-based diaries; (3) provide individualized feedback regarding progress in modifying these behaviors; (4) facilitate contact with providers; (5) enable pts to receive tailored behavioral counseling; and (6) facilitate the tracking of patients' progress by providers. In Phase II, we will expand the prototype to additional behaviors and conduct a trial to evaluate its efficacy on target behaviors, risk factor profile, quality of life and patient satisfaction; its effect on re-admission rates; and its cost- effectiveness. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The commercial goal of this project is to produce a marketable product acceptable and useful to both patients with CHD and their providers of care to assist in cardiac rehabilitation. Upon completion of Phase Il, the finished product will become part of the Health Decision Advantage (HDA) tool kit. Health Decision Advantage(TM) is a brand name established by Abacus to market its health care products and services nationally. Abacus has implemented a marketing plan for national distribution of HDA products in the United States.